


The Mother of the Willow Green

by Stormtrooperinclogs



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: A Royal wedding, Adam the captain of the kingsguard, Angst, Breaky - Freeform, Character Death, Dancing, Drama, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Infidelity, Lady Brianna - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Maylor - Freeform, Melina the handmaid, Mentions Of Infidelity, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Infertility, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Prince John - Freeform, Roger the stablehand, Scandalous!, Sex, after the wedding comes the bedding ;), conspiracy against the king, fem Brian, fem Freddie, oral sex (female receiving), royal au, two young people alone after dark?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormtrooperinclogs/pseuds/Stormtrooperinclogs
Summary: Receive an invitation to the palace? Fine.Get a new dress for the occasion? Fine.Fall in love with the Prince? *record scratch* WHAT???When Lady Brianna of house May is summoned to a ball at the palace, she has no idea that her life is about to change forever. Soon she's Queen of the entire kingdom. And her King needs an heir. Seemingly unable to give him one, his advisors suggest replacing her. Whatever will she do to keep her crown and her love?
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 22
Kudos: 36
Collections: Queen Must Fuck Weekend





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Must Fuck Weekend hosted by my lovely friends @emmaandorlando and @tikini. The prompt I chose was "Character A is married to an unknowingly infertile king, who direly needs an heir. Out of desperation, they ask their trusted servant to impregnate them." 
> 
> Originally this was supposed to be a pornographic oneshot, but my brain had other plans. So enjoy the five chapters of drama featuring a couple sex scenes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello?” he called into the darkness. “Is someone out here?”
> 
> Brianna’s feet moved of their own accord as she revealed herself. “Forgive me, my Prince, I had not meant to startle you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Welcome to the beginning of my story!

The day that the prince asked for his only daughter’s hand in marriage was a proud day for Lord May. His Brianna was a true beauty, with her slender figure, long ebony curls, and eyes that shone like stars in the night. For years, men would come from far and wide for a chance to court her, but she had never shown interest in any of them. It seemed that almost every nobleman’s son in the kingdom had asked for her hand at one point or another, only to be turned away.

The lord was nearly beside himself, begging his daughter to choose one of her many suitors. But again and again, she would refuse. She told him in no uncertain terms that she would not marry a man who did not love her.

“But Brianna, what of all the lords who wish to make you their bride?” Lord May asked, gently brushing a curl away from his daughter’s sullen face. “Do they not love you?”

“They claim to care because they think me beautiful, papa,” she sighed. “They care not for my mind. Many lose interest when I try to discuss anything more than what our wedding night should look like, or how many children he wishes to give me.”

The lord’s heart broke for his daughter. Because he had no sons, he had been very pleased to learn that Brianna had a curious mind, and had been happy to teach her everything he knew about the world. He taught her languages, instruments, histories, and anything else she was willing to learn.

Just as he opened his mouth to try and comfort her, a strange man stepped out into the courtyard, flanked by one of the Lord’s most trusted advisors. The man introduced himself as a messenger of the crown. He said he came bearing an invitation from the King himself. He presented the Lord with an envelope and disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

“What does it say, papa?” Brianna asked as her father opened the letter.

Lord May chuckled at the girl’s eagerness and handed her the paper. “Read it for yourself.”

Brianna unfolded the letter and carefully read the message inside. “It says there is to be a ball at the palace for the midsummer’s festival, and all maidens of marriageable age are to attend.”

“Ooh, how exciting!” the Lord grinned. “We shall have a new dress made for you at once!” 

Brianna smiled fondly at her father as he left to speak with the seamstresses. She already had many fine gowns, but her father would find any excuse to see the look on her face when presented with a new one. 

Brianna sighed, turning the paper over in her hand. This ball that she was to attend would most likely be just the same as every other event that she had ever been to. A line of various noblemen would form and ask her to dance, and as a lady, she was expected to accept. While they danced, these men would all tell her how beautiful she was, expecting her to react as if she’d never been complimented before. This festival would just be another endless night of endless dancing with endless suitors. The very prospect filled her with a kind of dread.

She thought about telling her father this, but she already knew what he would say. He would try to be sympathetic, but ultimately she would still be expected to go. “The invitation says all maidens of marriageable age,” he would say. “That means you. We mustn’t disobey the King.” An he would be right, rejecting an invitation from the King himself could be seen as an act of disrespect. House May had always had a pleasant relationship with the crown, and Brianna knew better than to do something that might change that.

Rereading the letter, Brianna was slightly relieved to know that she had nearly a fortnight to prepare for what would undoubtedly be a night of tedium and forced conversation.

But alas, the days passed quickly, and before she knew it, the night of the festival was upon her.

Several hours before they were to depart for the palace, Brianna found her new ballgown draped across her bed. It would seem her father had left it there for her to see. The gown itself was made of a pale pink silk, revealing a pure white kirtle underneath. She ran her hand across the material, smiling to herself. It truly was a lovely thing. Even if nothing else would become of this evening, she would at least have this.

Brianna stripped down to her chemise and picked up her hairbrush. If years of getting ready for parties had taught her one thing, it was that doing her hair would be nearly impossible if she dressed first. Sitting at her vanity, Brianna began carefully detangling the mess of curls that was her hair. She then took some pins and meticulously secured those curls in place, leaving  _ just  _ enough untouched to showcase their length and texture.

Once she was satisfied with her hair, Brianna quickly dressed, taking a moment to admire herself in the mirror, and headed downstairs to meet her father.

“Oh, Brianna,” the Lord spoke as his daughter came into view. “You look beautiful.”

Brianna smiled at her father’s words. “Thank you, papa.” she gave a polite curtsey. 

“It just needs one more finishing touch.” he produced a small box and handed it to her. “Open it.”

Brianna opened the box to reveal a diamond necklace. “Oh, papa,” she marveled. “It’s lovely.”

The Lord picked up the necklace and fastened it around the girl’s neck.

“Perfect,” he whispered.

As the pair climbed into the carriage, Brianna remembered something odd about the situation. Something about the way the invitation was worded…

“Papa?” she started. “Why did the King’s invitation say “all maidens of marriageable age are to attend”?”

“Well,” he mused. “I suppose the Prince has come of age recently. Perhaps the ball will be a chance for him to become familiar with the young ladies of the kingdom?”

Wonderful. Now when she arrived, Brianna would be presented to the Prince as if she were a thoroughbred mare at auction. As soon as she stepped out of the carriage, she would be lined up with all of the other Lords’ daughters and brought before the Prince. The captain of the guard would call her name, and she would be expected to curtsey prettily while he examined her. Then she would be led away with every other maiden who so desperately craved his attention.

Brianna hadn’t been terribly excited about the party before this revelation, but now she was dreading it. 

But the more she thought about it, the more she realized the opportunity before her. Perhaps with so many other ladies there, the Prince would be too preoccupied to pay her much mind. Wasn’t being Queen the ultimate aspiration of every little girl in the kingdom? Everyone would most likely be surrounding him in the hope of attracting his eye, leaving Brianna to slip away into the background and enjoy a nice evening on her own.

By the time the Mays arrived at the palace, Brianna’s plan was finalized. She would grin and bear the initial introductions, then slip away and take a stroll through the King’s famous rose gardens. It was strange, she was actually looking forward to this.

The Lord exited the carriage first and offered his hand to Brianna. She took it and gracefully stepped out onto the street.

Just as Brianna expected, she was led away almost immediately by one of the palace guards. He took her name guided her to where the rest of the Ladies were congregated. She took her place in the slow-moving line and patiently waited for her night to get underway.

Brianna had only been to the palace once before when she was very young. Everything seemed so much bigger back then. The endless marble pillars no longer seemed like the tallest things in the world to her, and the castle towers no longer extended above the clouds. Even the statues that were once the size of giants had somehow shrunk to the size of ordinary men. 

But even though the palace wasn’t  _ quite _ as big as she remembered, there was still something magical about actually being there. The Lord’s daughter found herself almost  _ drawn _ to the gilded atmosphere of the ballroom. Brianna was born into this world of titles and finery, and tonight she really felt like she belonged there. Had she been there for another reason, she might be content to stay in the ballroom and appreciate the ambiance.

“Lady Christine of house Mullen,” a man’s voice announced, followed by a curtsey from Lady Christine.

“Lady Veronica of house Tetzlaff.”

Brianna’s heart pounded as she neared the Prince. She was very eager to get this out of the way.

“Lady Domonique of house Beyrand.” 

Only one more until it was her turn.

“Lady Debra of house Leng.”

She took a deep breath as the man called her name.

“Lady Brianna of house May.”

Brianna curtseyed deeply and felt the Prince’s eyes roam her body before she was quickly ushered into the ballroom with everyone else.

Looking around the ballroom, Brianna was unsurprised to discover that many of the guests were lords and their daughters. She quickly located her own father and joined him. She knew he was secretly wishing for the Prince to ask her to dance, so she decided not to tell him of her plans. She hoped he would just assume she had disappeared into the mass of ladies waiting for their turns. 

Lord May smiled at her as she sat down. 

“When the King asked for every maiden in the kingdom, do you think this is what he had in mind?” Brianna asked.

Before the Lord had a chance to respond, a chorus of trumpets sounded, announcing the Prince’s entrance. Everyone stood as he made his way to his father’s side.

The King said a few words thanking everyone for coming, and cued the music.

As Brianna expected, most of the ladies in attendance eagerly made their way to meet the Prince as he stepped onto the ballroom floor.

Lord May smiled at Brianna and nodded, silently encouraging her to join them.

The Lord’s daughter did as she was bid, and made her way into the crowd. Hoping to use the confusion to her advantage, she waited until the Prince had selected a maiden for his first dance before attempting to slip away.

Once the Prince was dancing with Lady Veronica, the crowd began to disperse. While the room was temporarily consumed by the chaos, Brianna made her move and exited the ballroom.

The cool air of the night beckoned her farther away from the pandemonium inside. Now she just had to remember where the gardens were. 

Fortunately, they were easy to find once Brianna figured out where she was. 

The sky was clear as the light of the night illuminated her path. It was the time of the season when the moon was invisible, so there was nothing blocking her view of the stars. Brianna had always loved the stars. Her father had taught her all about them when she was a child: their names, the stories they held, and how to read them as if they were a map drawn across the night. 

She wasn’t quite sure how long she wandered through the rose gardens, but she knew it would be unwise to be by herself for too long. She was about to turn back and return to the ball when she heard a noise. She abruptly spun around to try and locate the source. In the darkness, Brianna thought she could make out the shape of another person. She was no longer alone.

She hid behind a pillar before the figure could spot her, carefully watching as he stepped into the light. It was the Prince! What was he doing so far away from his own party? She attempted to back away in order to avoid him, but she stepped on a fallen twig, alerting him to her presence.

“Hello?” he called into the darkness. “Is someone out here?”

Brianna’s feet moved of their own accord as she revealed herself. “Forgive me, my Prince, I had not meant to startle you.”

The Prince’s face fell when he saw her.  _ Another maiden _ . Not even by feigning a need for fresh air could he escape them. If he were to retire to his chambers, would there be yet another waiting for him there? He knew his father wanted him to marry as soon as he came of age, but having him meet every single young lady in the entire kingdom in one night was…  _ overwhelming _ to say the least. Were it up to him, this ball would not have happened.

“My Lady were you… were you waiting for me?” he asked.

“No, my Prince!” she replied, a bit flustered by the question. “I was just admiring your father’s roses.”

“Are you sure you were not hoping for me to grow weary of the crowd inside and come out here, where you could have me all to yourself?” he raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

“That was not at all my intention.”

“So if you weren’t waiting for me, why  _ are _ you out here?” The Prince wasn’t completely sure if he believed her. Wasn’t every lady in attendance just hoping for a moment of his attention? Why should this one be any different?

“I was using my evening at the palace to walk through the gardens, rather than quarrel with the other ladies for your time.” Brianna bowed her head respectfully as she spoke. “I had hoped that no one would notice I was gone. I am truly sorry if I have offended you in some way, my Prince.”

Her apology seemed genuine. Perhaps she was being honest about her intentions. After all, waiting for him in the gardens would be an awfully large gamble. And the Prince hadn’t known ladies to be prone to gambling.

“My Lady, you have not offended me,” he assured her. “I was just not expecting anyone to be out here.”

“With all due respect, my Prince, neither was I.”

“Please, I grow so weary of titles. There is nobody here but us, you may call me John.”

Brianna stood there in stunned silence for a few seconds before hastily introducing herself.

“Well, Brianna,” he grinned, offering her his arm. “Since we are both avoiding the chaos inside, may I escort you through the gardens?”

She smiled and accepted his offer. “Why yes  _ John,  _ I think you may _. _ ”

With her hand nestled into the crook of his arm, Prince John led the way as the pair strolled through the darkness. Brianna hadn’t been able to get a proper look at him earlier. Now was her chance. While he turned away to look at something, she glanced over at her new companion, subtly trying to study his features. He was handsome, like a prince should be, with his strong jawline, high cheekbones, and long hair that was elegantly tied back with a black ribbon.

The night seemed somehow brighter with John by her side. It was as if all of the darkness was absorbed by one of his charming smiles. In his green eyes, Brianna swore she could see the light of dawn. 

“The stars are out tonight,” John commented, directing Brianna’s attention toward the sky. “Look, there’s Cygnus.”

“The swan. Legend says that after the Greek hero Orpheus died, he was transformed into a swan and placed in the sky beside his lyre. And over here-” she traced a path across the night. “-is Lyra, the lyre.”

The Prince giggled. “That’s not the story I was taught.”

“No?” Brianna raised an eyebrow. “Which story were  _ you _ taught?”

“I heard that the swan represents one of the animal forms that Zeus took when impregnating mortal women.”

“I can imagine the Gods were eager to immortalize  _ that _ in the stars,” she laughed.

The pair spent what felt like hours talking and laughing. Prince John was definitely a welcome change from the noblemen with whom Brianna usually spoke. He actually had interesting things to say. And he listened to her when she contributed to the conversation. They talked about the stars, their families, and anything else that came to mind. For the first time in her life, Brianna actually  _ enjoyed _ spending time with a potential suitor.

After a while, the Prince looked over at the palace and sighed. “If I do not return soon, someone will undoubtedly be sent to look for me.”

“I suppose that means I should leave here as well,” Brianna said. “I am sure my father is wondering where I am.”

“I have quite enjoyed your company,” John told her. “Perhaps when we return, we could share a dance?”

“Why, your highness,” she said with sarcastic enthusiasm. “It would be an  _ honor _ . But surely there are others who wish to spend time with you tonight.”

“Yes, every Lady in the  _ kingdom _ wishes for a moment of my attention, and yet I am offering  _ you _ the chance to continue our conversation somewhere more well-lit.”

Brianna hesitated at his offer. Sure she would like to get to know him a little more, but she wasn’t quite sure if she was ready to reenter such a crowded area. 

And while John would be content staying in the gardens all night long, the party inside was for him, and it would be extremely rude of him to stay away for much longer. And he knew that Lady Brianna was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his evening with. All of the other maidens were free to be upset with him, but his mind was made up. 

“I wish we could stay out here forever,” she sighed. 

“As do I, but I am afraid it is not possible. I must return to my father, and you must return to yours.”

“You go ahead. I would like another moment or two.”

“Lady Brianna, you will accompany me back to the ball,” John said with mock formality. “Your Prince commands it.”

Brianna smiled. “Well, if my Prince commands it.”

She took his hand and followed him back to the party. Fortunately, nobody noticed them until they reached the dancefloor. 

Lord May was one of the first people to see that it was his Brianna dancing with the Prince. And the first to notice how  _ happy _ she looked in his arms. The Lord couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his daughter dance with any semblance of enthusiasm. Usually, she smiled politely while moving through the steps. But tonight she seemed to be genuinely enjoying herself. He didn’t dare get his hopes up, but perhaps something more could come of this.

But when he saw Prince John present Brianna before the King, he could do nothing to stop the excitement that rose within him.

“Father, may I present Lady Brianna of house May,” John spoke.

“Of course, Lord Harold’s girl,” he said.

Lord May watched this scene unfold for a while. Then a hand on his shoulder jolted him back to reality. 

A voice spoke. “My Lord, the King wishes to speak with you.”

The Lord made his way toward the throne and bowed before it. “Your Grace.”

“My Lord, my son has something he wishes to ask you,” the King says.

Lord May swallowed thickly. How many times had he heard someone say that? How often had some poor boy asked for Brianna’s hand, only to be turned away? Part of him wanted to believe she wouldn’t refuse the Prince, but another part expected that she would. 

Many lords had expected that Lord May would just  _ give _ them his daughter’s hand if they asked for it. But he valued Brianna’s happiness more than that. No matter how many times they asked him or begged to make her their bride, the decision was always hers. And she always said no.

“My Lord,” the Prince began. “I have quite enjoyed your daughter’s company this evening.”

_ Oh no, here it comes. _

“And I would wish to ask for your permission to formally court her.”

_ There it is. _

“My Prince,” the Lord said. “I am both honored and pleased to hear that you have shown interest in my Brianna. And I would be remiss to not tell you the same thing that I have told others who have asked for her. While I am her father, her heart and hand do not belong to me. You must ask these of her, and her alone.”

Brianna smiled at her father’s words. “Thank you, papa.”

“You love your daughter, my Lord. An admirable trait. Very well.” Prince John turned to Lady Brianna, taking her hand. “My Lady, though we have only just met tonight, I feel that I have had more than enough time to know that you are the most wonderful maiden in the entire kingdom. Beautiful not only in face and figure but in mind as well. If you accept my offer, I swear to you that you alone will have my heart. For as long as we both shall live.”

Brianna considered his offer for a moment. Many lords in the past had made similar promises. Said they would love her forever if she would only agree to marry them. But these were empty promises. John’s words held a weight that she had never experienced before. Maybe this one was different. After all, she  _ had _ enjoyed spending the evening in his company. And while courting was usually seen as the precursor to a formal engagement, it was not quite as permanent.

“What do you think, my dear?” Lord May asked. “Will you accept his offer?”

She looked at her father, then at the Prince, and spoke. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, everyone. Nobody's fucking until chapter 2.
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated. This is my first multi-chapter piece, so tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How do you feel, my love?"
> 
> "Like a princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> I'm back with part 2 of this bad boy. I know chapter 1 was posted a while ago, and I apologize for making you wait so long. This is the part where I'd like to promise it won't happen again, but shit happens. But no matter what, I promise this will not be abandoned. 
> 
> So, without further ado, please enjoy chapter 2.

_ Announcing the engagement of Prince John Deacon and Lady Brianna May! _

The King’s words were ringing in Brianna’s ears as her carriage stopped in front of the palace gates.  _ Engagement _ . After an appropriately lengthy courtship, she and the Prince had decided to make official their intentions to be wed. He formally asked for her hand before both of their fathers, and she accepted. The King excitedly announced their engagement the very next day before his court.

And now Brianna was once again at the palace. The only difference was that this time, she wouldn’t be going home. Now, the palace  _ was _ her home. And within a fortnight she and John would be married. She would approach the altar as a lady and walk away as a princess.  _ She was going to be a princess. _ It all felt so surreal; as if it were merely a wonderful dream from which she would soon wake. 

She was greeted at the door by her intended, along with the captain of his father’s guard, Sir Adam. Together, both men escorted her inside. 

“And this room here will serve as your chambers until the wedding,” Sir Adam explained, opening one of many identical ornate doors. “Your things will be brought up shortly.”

“Thank you, sir,” Brianna said.

John took the hand of his beloved and gently kissed it. “I will leave you to get settled. And I will see you at dinner.”

She bade both men farewell as they took their leave. Once she was alone, she turned her attention to her new bed-chamber. It was certainly nicer than her chambers back home. The bedding was a bit softer. The drapes were a bit more elegant. The balcony was a bit bigger. All fitting changes considering her circumstances.

A small knock at the door interrupted Brianna’s thoughts.

“Come in,” she answered.

The door opened to reveal a dark-haired woman dressed in plain clothes.

“Oh! Um, hello?” Brianna tentatively greeted the stranger.

“Lady Brianna?” she asked, offering the Princess-to-be a close-lipped smile.

“Yes?”

“My lady, I am Melina. I am to be your new handmaid.”

_ Oh!  _ John hadn’t mentioned anything about a new handmaid. Or perhaps he had and she just hadn’t heard. Her mind did tend to wander at times. And yet, the maid stood before her, silently awaiting permission to enter the room.

“Forgive me, I was unaware that I would be in need of a new handmaid,” Brianna said, granting the woman access.

“Oh yes, my lady. His Highness, Prince John, assigned me to you personally.”

“That was kind of him.”

As promised, Sir Adam and a few other guards returned a moment later with Brianna’s things. She sat on the bed and watched as her trunks were carried into the room. 

Once everything had been brought in, and the guards had bid the women farewell, Melina, wasting not a second, opened the chests and examined their contents.

“Oh my, aren’t these lovely,” she commented, admiring Brianna’s many fine gowns.

“Thank you. My father had them made by the best seamstresses he could find.”

“Your father has impeccable taste.” 

Melina emptied the Lady’s trunks and put her things in their proper places. It seemed that all her new mistress packed were clothes, jewelry, and a few books. Lady Brianna appeared to be a practical person, strange for someone in her position. However, it was not her place to judge. She was merely the maid.

“Now then,” Melina said after everything had been put away. “Supper will be in an hour. Do you wish to change?”

The moment Brianna agreed, Melina had laid out a dress for her to wear. It was one of her favorites; ice-blue cinched with bows of satin ribbon. 

While it was the norm for a princess to have certain things done for her, it still took Brianna by surprise when Melina began undressing her. 

Melina stepped back when her mistress flinched. She had not meant to startle the girl. After a brief reassurance that Brianna was alright, the maid went back to work.

The noblewoman stood still as the dress she wore was unlaced and fell to the floor. It would take time to acclimate to having a handmaid such as Melina, as she was very unlike the maids her father had hired. They would expect Brianna to do things on her own and be independent, while Melina immediately went to work without being asked. Perhaps this was another privilege of being the future Princess. 

Melina carefully picked up the blue dress that she had draped across the bed and helped Brianna into it, tying every last bow as she did so. She then gestured for her mistress to sit and pinned her curls.

“Oh, my Lady,” she gasped once Brianna was suitably dressed. “You are just  _ radiant! _ The Prince is a very lucky man to have such a beautiful woman as his bride.”

Brianna smiled shyly at the compliment. “Thank you, Melina. I am honored that he chose me for his bride.”

Melina knew that Brianna responded in that way out of a sense of obligation. As a lady, she was expected to react to compliments in a certain manner, and the two of them had only just met. Perhaps with time, they could be friends. Or, if not that, then at least someone with whom such formalities were unnecessary.

“Do you know your way around the castle? Or will you require my guidance?”

“While I am certain that I would be perfectly capable of arriving in the proper place on my own, I believe that my intended wishes me to be escorted. If only to ensure that I do not become disoriented.”

That was all that Melina needed to hear, and she led her mistress through the palace to where the King and Prince were waiting.

Prince John smiled when Brianna came into view. He offered her his arm and dismissed Melina with a brief nod.

The maid curtseyed politely and left.

“I trust you are settling in well?” the King asked.

“Yes, your Grace,” Brianna answered. “Everyone here has been so kind to me.”

“I am pleased to hear this. Are your new chambers to your liking?”

“They are. I know I am only to live there until the wedding, but they are certainly more aesthetically pleasing than the bed-chambers of my childhood.”

The King’s face lit up that the mention of the wedding. “That reminds me, the wedding shall take place in only seven days. Preparations begin on the morrow!”

And they did. The very next day, the castle was overcome with activity. It seemed that every single maid, cook, gardener, and even every stablehand was busier than they had been in years. It would appear as though the palace staff had been waiting for the Lady’s arrival as the cue to commence nearly all of the necessary cleaning and decorating. And now that she was here, everything could truly get underway.

Even Brianna found herself caught up in the whirlwind of pre-wedding chaos. As the bride, there were certain things she would need. Perhaps the most important thing being her dress.

Since this was to be a royal wedding, Brianna’s dress was to be made by the best seamstress in the entire kingdom. The princess-to-be spent several days in the company of this woman; having measurements taken, testing different fabrics, and discussing details like hairstyles and accessories. 

Melina was with them throughout much of the process, at Brianna’s insistence. She was there mainly to provide her mistress with someone to talk to while the seamstress went to fetch another array of materials. 

“I do hope we can come to a decision soon,” Brianna said as she and the maid were once again left alone in the room. “So far, the only thing we have is the color.”

“Oh so do I, my Lady,” Melina replied. “I am truly excited to see how it will look when finished.”

“As am I,” the Lady smiled. “I find myself counting the hours until the wedding. Having the dress will only make it seem more real.”

“If I may, I would be more excited for what will come  _ after _ the wedding,” the maid smirked.

A look of confusion spread across Brianna’s face. “What will come after?”

“You will consummate your marriage to the Prince.”

Brianna still looked confused. She wanted to ask for further clarification, but she didn’t know how long they would be able to talk in private.

Then it dawned on Melina.  _ She doesn’t know _ . 

After a moment of silence, Brianna spoke. “And what will happen when we do this?”

“Forgive me for prying, but did your mother never tell you these things?” the maid asked gently.

Brianna shook her head. “My mother died when I was very young, and my nursemaids only taught me about the blood.”

“Oh. My deepest condolences for your mother.”

“Thank you.”

Melina chewed her lip nervously. She knew that someone would have to tell Lady Brianna about what to expect once the festivities were over, but was she even permitted to discuss such things with her mistress? While she was hardly the most experienced woman in the castle, she did know a thing or two about the subject. And being able to tell Brianna  _ something  _ would be better than having her go into it blind. Would it not?

“Melina,” Brianna said, breaking the maid’s train of thought. “Is there something you wish to tell me?”

Melina swallowed thickly. “Yes my Lady, there is.”

“Then speak.”

She took a deep breath and nodded. “My Lady, as the wife of the future King, you will be expected to provide him with an heir. Do you know how this will be done?”

“I know that once we are wed, we will share a bed.”

“You will, and do you know what will happen in the bed?”

Brianna shook her head. “I am afraid that I do not.”

_ At least the Prince will not have to fret about whether his wife is truly a virgin, _ Melina thought. “Alright. Have you ever seen a man without clothes?”

“Only in paintings.”

“Sit, my Lady,” the maid advised. “We have much to discuss.”

Brianna did as she was bid and took a seat. Somehow it had never occurred to her to ask how a man and a woman make a baby. She supposed that when the time came, she would just  _ know _ . After all, none of her nursemaids had ever felt the need to explain it to her, so she had assumed that it simply was not important information.

Nevertheless, she listened intently as Melina taught her about the one thing that everyone else had not.

Once everything had been explained, Brianna found herself even more excited for her wedding day. 

The days passed at a torturously slow pace. At times it felt to the Princess-to-be that the Gods themselves were mocking her enthusiasm. Instead of filling her days with activities that would allow time to pass quickly, she found herself caught up in endless discussions involving the most minuscule details. Things like what color the napkins should be. Things that many of the guests will not notice or care about. And yet, she was expected to dedicate herself to these conversations as if each one were the single most important piece of the entire day.

After the single longest week of Brianna’s life, the day of her wedding to Prince John had finally arrived! After years of rejecting marriage offers from nearly every nobleman in the kingdom, she secretly feared that she might never wed. And yet today she would be marrying the man who would someday be King. After today, she would no longer be Lady Brianna of house May. In just a few short hours, she would be Princess Brianna of house Deacon.

Of course, there were some who believed that she was only marrying the Prince for the position. Even Melina had asked if that were the case. 

The only person in her life who never doubted was her father. Today he would be arriving at the palace to walk his only child down the aisle. The day of his daughter’s wedding is one of the proudest days of any father’s life, and today was certainly no exception for Lord May. At long last, his little girl was getting married! And to the Prince, no less! He couldn’t have made a better match if he had wanted to!

Brianna had been confined to her chambers all day, as it would be bad luck for the Prince to see her before the ceremony. A silly superstition in her opinion, but one that most people appeared to agree with. 

Not that her opinion on the matter had any relevance. Even if she had been permitted to see her betrothed, there would not be time. As the bride, she would be subjected to a barrage of grooming and preparations for the event. 

Melina had been immensely helpful throughout the entire process. The night before the wedding, she drew her mistress a bath and helped her wash. And today, the maid was bending over backward to make sure that Brianna had everything she needed. It was a  _ royal _ wedding after all. The entire kingdom would be in attendance, and Melina was determined that the Prince’s bride would be the most beautiful woman there.

And by the time she was finished, Brianna  _ felt _ like the most beautiful woman in the world. For the first time since Prince John had asked to court her, Brianna truly felt like a princess.

Her wedding dress was made from the finest pure white silk embroidered in golden thread with beautifully intricate designs. The skirts fell like petals in layers around the lower half of her body. The bodice was laced tightly enough to show off her slim waist, and yet she could still breathe. The neckline was outlined with more delicate stitching, drawing attention to her ample breasts. Fitted sleeves extended from gold-paned white puffs at her shoulders. Several gold rings adorned her slender fingers. Fingers that would soon close around a bouquet of white roses. Her hair had been meticulously arranged atop her head, framing her face as if it were an exquisite painting. 

“It is time, my lady,” Melina whispered as she placed the veil over her mistress’s face. “You are ready.”

Brianna turned to look at herself in the mirror and was stunned at what she saw. The woman staring back at her was someone she did not recognize. This woman was quite possibly the most beautiful that she had ever seen. She looked  _ ethereal _ . There was no other word to describe the otherworldly beauty of her reflection. And yet, it was not some stranger looking at her through the glass. This woman, this  _ vision, _ was  _ her! _ It was almost impossible to believe.

Then a soft knock at her door brought her back to reality.

“Bri?” a familiar voice asked. 

Her entire face brightened at the unmistakable sound of her father. She quickly nodded at Melina, allowing her to let him in.

The maid opened the door, revealing the older man.

“Papa!” Brianna exclaimed as he entered the room.

He gasped when he saw her. “Oh, Bri.” his face melted into a gentle smile. “Look at you.”

“How do I look?” she gave a little twirl.

“Like a princess,” he beamed. “I wish your mother were here. She would be so proud.”

Brianna smiled and took her father’s arm, grabbing the flowers with her free hand. Together the pair made their way to the ceremony.

Melina wished her mistress luck as they left.

Brianna felt her heart pounding in her chest with each step she took.  _ This is it, _ she thought to herself.  _ No turning back. _

“Nervous?” the Lord asked as he felt her grip tighten.

“A bit,” she admitted.

He nodded sympathetically. “I was as well on the day of my wedding.”

By the time they reached the cathedral, the soon-to-be Princess’s feet were moving of their own accord. 

“Ready?” Lord May whispered as they stood outside the sanctuary.

Brianna took a deep breath and nodded. “Ready.”

On her cue, the guards opened the doors. She immediately felt a thousand pairs of eyes on her as her father led her down the aisle.

But her eyes were only for her new husband. Prince John was waiting at the altar in his own white and gold ensemble. The woman who made her dress had most likely also made his clothing. The doublet had nearly identical sleeves as her dress; paned white fabric with gold underneath. He looked truly regal, with a gown that appeared to be lined with mink fur, and a golden crown. A collar of gold and precious stones completed the effect. 

The Prince’s face lit up when he saw Brianna.

Upon reaching the altar, Lord May released his daughter and officially gave her hand to Prince John. He then bowed respectfully to his son-in-law and took his place in the crowd.

The High Priest cleared his throat as everyone took their places. “We are gathered here today, in the sights of Gods and men, to join these two souls in the bonds of holy matrimony.”

Neither Brianna nor John heard most of the High Priest’s sermon. They were too enthralled with one another. 

Brianna had never been happier that she had happened upon the Prince that fateful night than she was at this moment. Until now, she did not know that she could love so deeply, so completely. She loved John with all her heart. And in just a few short moments, she would be his until the day of her death.

If John had known that the love of his life had been waiting in the gardens that night, he would have left the ball much sooner. Brianna was everything he could ever want in his future Queen. Not only was she the most beautiful woman he had ever met, she was kind and patient. Not to mention witty and incredibly intelligent. She would be the perfect partner to rule by his side when the time came. And he knew that he was incredibly lucky to love and be loved by someone like her.

The very first time he saw her, he knew that she was something special. John had long believed that so-called “love at first sight” was nothing more than a fairytale; merely a bedtime story for children. But then he witnessed his wife step out from behind that pillar, her ebony curls perfectly capturing the starlight. On the outside, he was wary of her. But internally, he felt as if his heart had started beating for the first time. She was the one. His soulmate. She had to be. There was simply no other explanation for what was happening to him.

And now she stood next to him at the altar, her hand nestled into the crook of his arm as the High Priest spoke.

“And hearing no objections to their union, they will now speak the ancient words and become one. One soul. One life. One love.”

John removed the veil that covered his bride’s face. Then, the pair turned to face one another and recited in unison the same vows that had joined husbands and wives for hundreds of years.

“My beloved, I pledge to you on this day my soul, my life, my love. I promise to cherish you until my dying breath. I promise to stand by your side throughout every opposition and hardship. I promise to keep your company above all others. And I promise that my heart shall be yours and only yours from this day, until my last.”

The High Priest had officiated many weddings during his life, but very few couples recited the vows with such emotion. It was rare to see people of noble or royal birth marry for love and not power.

“And now they will seal their union with a kiss, forever joining them as husband and wife.”

John brought his hand to Brianna’s face, gently tilting it upward. He kissed her with all of the tenderness and passion that he could muster.

Everyone in attendance began applauding as the Prince kissed his wife.

Princess Brianna felt as if she were floating as her husband led her down the aisle.

The rest of the day was merely a blur. All throughout the courtyard, people ate, drank, and made merry. 

The Prince and Princess were presented with many wonderful gifts, and several guests made beautiful toasts to their union.

Once the festivities had concluded for the day, Brianna was led upstairs to her new bed-chamber. A bed-chamber that she would, of course, be sharing with her new husband. Her heart pounded as the pair made their way through the hall.

John opened the door and guided his wife inside. 

Once she was sure they were alone, Brianna began undressing. Though she had hardly removed her slippers before her beloved interrupted with a kiss.

The Princess quickly found herself melting into the sensation. John had kissed her several times throughout their courtship and engagement, but never in this way. Usually, his affections were gentle and restrained. This kiss was eager and intense, and there was almost an urgency to it. 

His hand found its way to her lower back and pressed her body against his as his tongue found its way into her mouth. Their lips melded together as if they were meant to interlock while their tongues danced with every bit of the passion that the newlyweds had shared on the night they first met.

Brianna reciprocated with a hunger that she did not know she possessed. Her hands unconsciously drifted to her husband’s shoulders, effortlessly encouraging him to shrug off his gown. 

John meanwhile, had tasked himself with delicately untying his bride’s dress. It truly was a beautiful thing. It would be a shame if he inadvertently ruined it with his impatience. His nimble fingers located the knot that held her bodice together and made quick work of undoing it. Once loose, he pushed her sleeves away from her shoulders, his fingernails lightly scratching her bare skin.

While Brianna’s bodice fell away, she unclasped John’s doublet and guided his arms through the opening.

Slowly but surely, the pair unburdened one another, only breaking the kiss to bring a garment over someone’s head. Soon they were both left in only their undershirts.

“May I?” John breathed, reaching for the hem of her chemise.

She nodded, allowing him to strip her of her last piece of clothing. 

Brianna had never been naked in front of a man before. It was a strange feeling. The cold night air hardened her nipples, but she was too caught up in the moment to think about covering them. 

Her mind was filled with the sight of John removing his own undershirt. Specifically, his engorged member. While it was true that she had no frame of reference for his size, he  _ had _ to be above average. In every painting and sculpture she had seen, they had never been depicted like this. Merely looking at it caused a sort of heat to rise within her. It was a sensation unlike anything she had ever known, and she wanted more.

John discarded the garment and led Brianna over to the bed, resuming the kiss as he lay her on the soft surface. He planted kisses along her jaw and down her neck, relishing the small noises she made.

“ _ Please! _ ” she squeaked. She still wasn’t completely sure what she was asking for, but she hoped that it would quell this burning desire that had consumed nearly every fiber of her being.

He climbed over her and spread her legs. As his member nudged her folds, Brianna remembered something Melina had said a few days ago:

_ “The first time will be unpleasant. This is unavoidable. I only hope that for your sake, he is gentle.” _

“ _ Wait! _ ” she gasped.

“Is something wrong?” John asked with wide eyes, afraid that he had hurt her somehow.

“Be gentle,” she urged. “Please.”

“I will,” he nodded. He breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn’t done anything wrong. The last thing he wanted was to injure his wife.

He lined his cock up with her entrance and  _ slowly _ inserted himself.

It stung. He  _ was _ big. Perhaps  _ too _ big. Brianna whimpered softly as he stretched her virgin walls. 

John whispered a mixture of apologies and encouragements as he kissed the tears that sprang from her eyes. 

He cursed under his breath as he buried himself to the hilt. The way she clenched around him was almost dizzying. In many ways, John was an extraordinarily patient man, but waiting for Brianna to catch her breath would prove difficult, even for him.

Gradually, Brianna felt the pain fade away and replace itself with a new sensation. After a few moments, having him inside her even began to feel pleasant.

“Are you alright?” John asked after he felt her relax a bit.

“I am,” she confirmed.

That was the only thing the Prince needed to hear. He carefully pulled back roughly halfway before snapping his hips against hers. He tried a couple of strokes in this manner, merely to gauge his wife’s reaction.

The first thrust made her gasp from the combination of shock, pain, and, most notably, pleasure. It seemed that with each snap of his hips he reached depths previously unknown. It was as if every move that he made led her further down this path that she hadn’t been aware existed until tonight.

Encouraged by her response, John increased his pace slightly, carefully studying her face for any signs of discomfort or pain.

But there were none. The expression painted on the Princess’s face was one of almost pure ecstasy. The feeling that flooded her senses as every bump and ridge of his cock dragged against her walls quickly overpowered any of the unpleasantness of which she had been warned. 

Soon she found herself bucking her hips, subconsciously attempting to meet his thrusts. 

This pleased her husband greatly. His pace faltered for a moment as she tightened around him, squeezing his member even more than before. He buried his face in her thick curls and pressed sloppy kisses to her neck, trying to give her as much pleasure as he could.

The pair were completely in sync with one another as they rocked back and forth on the bed. Their hearts beat in time and every sound each of them made perfectly aligned with their lovemaking. It was as if they truly became one; as if they were two halves of one entity. And tonight, all of the pieces were finally joined, exactly as they were always meant to.

John wanted more. He angled his hips experimentally, attempting to reach even further into the unexplored depths.

Brianna inhaled sharply as his new technique brought the brunt of his thrusts against a spot that she could only describe as magic. With each stroke, she could feel a warmth slowly start to build in her belly. 

Together, the newlyweds climbed this ladder of pleasure, chasing their highs as the moon chases the sun from the sky each night.

“ _ More! _ ” she gasped. “ _ Please! _ ” 

The Prince was all too eager to comply, accelerating his pace to meet her demand.

A knot had been forming in his own stomach for a while now, threatening to unravel at any second and officially seal their union as husband and wife.

Brianna’s hands roamed John’s body, trying to hold him as close to her as possible. One hand tangled in his hair, while the other dug sharp nails into his bare back. 

With one final, perfectly-aimed thrust, Brianna was gently nudged over the peak of her ecstasy. The warmth in her belly reached its boiling point. She clung to her husband and moaned his name as a wave of pleasure washed over nearly her entire body.

John groaned loudly as she clenched around his member. He continued his motions as she came undone beneath him, attempting to prolong her climax as well as bring about his own. 

The Prince’s release followed a mere moment after his bride’s. He grunted out a warning before burying his cock deep inside of Brianna and painting her walls with his seed.

She hissed from the overstimulation as he emptied himself against the opening of her womb, not moving until he was sure she had taken every last drop.

John carefully pulled out and lay down beside her.

“How do you feel, my love?” he inquired, brushing a stray curl away from her flushed face.

“Like a princess,” she answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Backstory over.
> 
> Drama time!
> 
> See you whenever chapter 3 is done!
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My King, might I remind you that you have no brothers,” he stated. “No sisters. And neither did your father, Gods rest his soul.”
> 
> John sighed in exasperation. “Have you a point, Sir Peter?”
> 
> “Only this, Your Highness. The line of succession ends with you. The Queen has borne you no children, and you have no male relative to serve as your next of kin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> Firstly, I'd like to thank you for being (mostly) patient with me while I write. I don't have a ton of free time with school and life and all that. But again, this has not been abandoned, and I swear I will finish it.
> 
> So, without further ado, I am proud to present chapter 3. Enjoy!

A few months after the wedding, the aura surrounding the palace had changed drastically. Gone was the festive atmosphere of the Prince and Princess’s nuptials. Gone were the smiling faces of gentry and staff alike. Gone was nearly every drop of happiness throughout the entire castle. Now the air hung thick with grief unspoken. Now nobody shared a polite smile or a pleasant word as they passed in the halls. Everyone moved through their days in almost complete silence, expressions of sorrow etched on their faces.

The King’s health had been secretly declining for some time now, and shortly after his son married, he took a turn for the worse. He no longer had the strength to walk, so he had been confined to his bed. 

John had taken over all of his father’s duties while he was incapacitated. But every minute he had free, he was at the King’s bedside. Often he would go without sleep to keep his father company.

Brianna would also visit when she could, mainly while John was attending council meetings and the like. He seemed to enjoy her company and would make known how pleased he was that the castle would be soon overrun with the sound of little feet. Now that his legacy was secured, he said, he could face death without fear.

Two nights after this admission, the King passed away. His only son and daughter-in-law were by his side, watching as the man they called father drew his final breath. 

According to tradition, the coronation of the new King would take place less than 72 hours after the previous monarch’s death. 

And it did. On the eve of the third day, John stood before the crowd, dressed head to toe in black, while the High Priest proclaimed him King of every person and city that had belonged to his father. Tears glistened in his eyes as the crown was placed on his head.

He swallowed a sob and recited The King’s Vow. “I, John of house Deacon, vow to uphold the laws of the kingdom, to protect and defend her citizens from any who would wish them harm, and to be a just and fair leader for the rest of my days.”

Brianna heard his voice tremble as he spoke. In her opinion, it was cruel to hold the coronation so soon. Her husband had not yet been afforded a proper chance to mourn the death of his father. And presenting him before a gathering this size? The entire event reeked of poor planning.

And yet, she stood by his side through it all. As his wife, she was to receive a new title as well. A smaller crown sat perched atop her head as she was named Queen of the Realm.

Once the ceremony had finished, and all in attendance had paid their respects to the new King, John disappeared.

Brianna found him some time later. He was sitting on their bed, crown in hand, thoughtfully turning it over in his grasp.

He flinched as his wife sat beside him, but made no move to avoid her.

The new Queen opened her mouth as if to say something but decided against it, opting instead for a heavy sigh and a hand on his shoulder.

Her gentle touch was what broke him. He threw himself into her embrace and wept. Every emotion that had built over the last few weeks came spilling out onto his wife’s gown while she held him.

That night often played out in his mind through the years. He knew that a good king should look to the future rather than dwell on the past, but alas, he still found himself looking back on his coronation. He thought of everyone who came to watch him take his father’s throne, wear his father’s crown, and assume his father’s title. He thought of how he tried with every fiber of his being not to cry during the ceremony. But mainly, he thought of Brianna and how she comforted him after he had deserted his guests. 

Ah, Brianna. Even after three years of marriage, her presence never failed to make John smile.

But while the King fell more in love with his wife with each passing day, his advisors seemed only to focus on a single aspect of their union. For though the King and Queen shared their bed nearly every night, their efforts had yet to bear fruit.

One of his guards, in particular, tended to bring up the subject during council meetings.

“My King, might I remind you that you have no brothers,” he stated. “No sisters. And neither did your father, Gods rest his soul.”

John sighed in exasperation. “Have you a point, Sir Peter?”

“Only this, Your Highness. The line of succession ends with you. The Queen has borne you no children, and you have no male relative to serve as your next of kin.”

“As I am sure  _ you _ are aware, the Queen has been examined by every physician in the city,” John replied calmly. “They all agree that she is perfectly fit to bear children. These things can take time, Sir Peter. Have patience.”

“Patience?” the knight raised his voice. “I have been patient for  _ three years. _ If something should happen to you, Gods forbid, who would take the throne? You have no heir. Without anyone in line to rule, our city, and perhaps the entire kingdom, will descend into anarchy and war.”

“What would you have me do?” the King snapped. “With the Gods as my witnesses, I am trying to give her a child. I do not know why she has not conceived.”

“If I may, I think it is perhaps time to consider  _ setting her aside _ .”

John gasped at the guard’s suggestion. He couldn’t believe that a man he trusted would even  _ think _ such a thing.

Instead of losing his temper, the King took a deep breath and asked one simple question. “Sir Peter, you attended my wedding to Queen Brianna, did you not?”

“I did, Your Highness.”

“And you heard the vows we made that day, yes?”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“Then you heard me promise to stand by her side throughout opposition and hardship.”

“Yes, Your Highness. I was merely-”

“My father always told me that a king must keep his word and uphold any and all vows. What kind of king would I be if I could not keep a promise I made to the woman I love? How could I expect my people to respect me if my word means nothing? Would that not also cause unrest?”

“But Sire, we must also think of what would be best for the kingdom. If the Queen cannot give you an heir, you must consider other options.”

“I will  _ not _ cast my wife aside as if she were some long-forgotten plaything. Do you understand, Sir Peter?”

“Yes, Your Highness.” he bowed respectfully.

“Excellent. The council is dismissed.”

Sir Peter was among the first to leave. While he was not at all pleased with King John’s continuous dismissal of his next of kin problem, he did not wish to risk his position on the council by further pressing the issue.

Melina happened to be passing by as Sir Peter bemoaned to his fellow guards.

“The people need a prince. Someone who would provide hope and further the Deacon lineage,” he stated. “He needs to release the Queen and marry a woman who can bear him a child.”

“I understand your frustrations, Sir Peter,” responded Sir Adam. “However, the King may also be correct. Perhaps she merely needs more time.”

“ _ I am looking out for the welfare of the kingdom and trying to secure her future! _ If the Queen cannot conceive, what will become of everything that our ancestors built?”

“King John could always have an affair and naturalize any resulting bastards,” Sir Christopher suggested.

“He would never do that.” Sir Peter shook his head. “He is hopelessly devoted to Queen Brianna. Infidelity is completely out of the question.”

“Gentlemen!” the captain interrupted. “You both heard the King. Every physician that has seen her agrees that she can bear children. The Gods work in mysterious ways. They will bless the King and Queen when the time is right. Have faith.”

“Have faith indeed,” Sir Peter muttered as he walked away.

At least Sir Adam was on the King’s side. Hopefully, that would be enough to keep Sir Peter in line. And even if it were, how horrible an idea! Suggesting that King John divorce Queen Brianna merely because they were yet childless just seemed cruel.

Alas, she had no time to dwell on this. She had to tell Queen Brianna! The maid turned on her heel and rushed to her mistress’s chambers.

“ _ My Queen! _ ” she cried as she burst through the door.

Brianna looked up, startled, at her frantic handmaid. “Melina? Is something wrong?”

Melina entered the room, being certain to shut the door behind her. After a precursory glance around revealed that they were truly alone, she explained the situation. Everything from Sir Peter’s idea to the responses of the other knights.

Brianna nodded along as Melina shared her concerns.

“...and if you continue to fail to conceive, Sir Peter will continue to urge the King to dismiss you for a woman who can.”

“Yes, I had heard that he was…  _ enthusiastic _ about my nightly activities with the King. As John has told him on multiple occasions, these things can take time. We must have faith that the Gods will bless us someday.”

“And what if they do not? How much longer will the King listen to his council suggest leaving you for another before he begins to consider it?”

Deep down Brianna knew her maid was right. While she and John loved each other, his duty was not to her. It was to the kingdom. Ultimately, he would have to do what was best to secure the future of his subjects. And if she could not bear a child, then his legacy could not include her. 

“What would you have me do?” the Queen asked. “If I cannot conceive a child, then no amount of trying will make a difference.”

“My Queen, if I may,” Melina started. “You have been seen by every physician in the city. They all agree that you should be capable of bearing children.”

“And yet I cannot. Somehow, they were all wrong.”

“But perhaps you can.”

Brianna looked at her maid, perplexed. “What do you mean? If I could, it is likely that I would have by now.”

“Perhaps it is time to consider that the issue lies not with you.”

“Not with me? You mean, it may be the King’s fault that we remain childless?”

“I am merely stating that it takes two people to create life, and you have been declared healthy.”

Brianna swallowed hard. Could this have really been John’s failing the entire time? The reason she hadn’t conceived could be…  _ him? _ She had always been led to believe that it was her. After all, she would be the one having the baby. And she was the one being constantly examined. The problem  _ must _ be her…  _ mustn’t it? _

If Melina’s theory were true, then Sir Peter’s suggestion would do the kingdom no good. Any other woman that the King might wed in Brianna’s place would meet the same fate. No matter how fertile his new wife might be, if the problem truly was John, she would not conceive either. He would have set his love aside for nothing.

This thought weighed heavily on Brianna’s mind as she and John retired to their chambers for the night.  _ Could it really be true? _ _ After all these years? Has it been him? _

Her hand drifted to her midsection as her husband slept. Until her conversation with Melina, she had feared it would never swell with child. Now suddenly there was a chance? But if John was infertile, then his seed would never take root within her womb. Even if she  _ were _ to conceive, the child would not be his.

She quickly shook her head to clear away those thoughts. How could she even  _ consider _ something like that? She loved John with every fiber of her being. She would never be unfaithful to him. Even if she were indifferent toward her husband, he was the King. Just  _ thinking _ of infidelity could land her in the dungeons for the rest of her days, or worse.

And yet, if she did nothing, then she could be compromising the future of the kingdom. 

It would appear that Brianna had two choices: conceive a child with another man and present it as the King’s heir, or do nothing and risk being replaced. If she went with the first option, she would be executed if caught. But if she did nothing, then she would be sent home to her father in disgrace. No matter what she did, she and John could lose each other forever.

Of course, all of this speculation was assuming that the problem was John. If it  _ was _ her, then having relations with another man would make no difference. If she truly was the reason they had no children, then her husband would be better off with a different wife. She would be sent away, and Sir Peter would be granted the satisfaction of being right.

The only way to know for sure who the problem was, would be for Brianna to attempt to conceive a child with a man who was not John. Though the prospect filled her with every kind of dread imaginable. She loved the King and wished to do whatever it took to remain by his side, but having another man’s child and lying about it? Brianna did not know if she possessed the capacity to go through with that.

_ Poor John _ . She thought to herself, reaching to stroke his silky hair. He really was handsome. The babies they could have made together would have been beautiful. It was truly a shame that one of them was infertile. There was a small part of Brianna that hoped it was her. Even if it meant losing John, at least the future of the kingdom would be secured. And that was more important than the love between two people.

She sighed heavily and gently kissed her husband’s temple. This was not how their lives were supposed to unfold. Once they were married, Brianna was supposed to provide John with a child, a little prince who would inspire a sense of hope for the people. Instead, during their three years of marriage, she had given him  _ nothing _ . No sons. No daughters. Her monthly bleed had never been delayed even a day. It was as if she had never shared the King’s bed once throughout their union.

Sleep did not come easy that night, but eventually, it did come. Unrestful and disturbed, the entire night was filled with terrible nightmares. Brianna saw herself holding a newborn baby, but when she pulled back the blanket, the creature staring back at her was not human. Its face was covered in dark fur, and its mouth was filled with sharp teeth that would easily mutilate any wet nurse who dared to try feeding it. She screamed and dropped the bundle. The monstrous infant quickly outgrew its blanket, and soon it towered over its mother. Brianna tried to run, but the room had no door. All she could do was scream and cover her face as the child opened its impossibly-wide mouth and roared.

Brianna awoke suddenly, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. 

“What will you do?” Melina asked the following morning as she helped her mistress dress.

“I do not know,” the Queen sighed. “I do not wish to be unfaithful to my King, but if I do nothing, then nothing will change.”

“This decision is a burden that I would not wish on anyone, my Queen. I am truly sorry that this weight falls upon your shoulders.”

“I wish that it did not. Whichever option I choose will be the wrong one. Should I be caught with another man, I will be beheaded. And yet, if I do not conceive, I will be dismissed from the palace.”

“Having power can mean making impossible decisions at times. I am certain that you will do what is right in the end.”

At least Melina trusted her to choose correctly. In this time of great uncertainty, it was good to know that she had  _ someone _ on her side.

Brianna decided that a ride through the grounds might help clear her head. After she had finished her duties for the day, Melina accompanied her to the stables.

One of the stablehands was brushing the Queen’s horse when the pair arrived. He finished quickly when he noticed her standing there.

“My Queen,” he greeted her.

Brianna nodded a polite greeting in return and instructed him to saddle the creature.

The stablehand complied, prepping the horse to be ridden. Once the final strap was tightened, he offered his hand to help her up.

She accepted his assistance, finding that she was unable to ignore his strength as he all but lifted her onto the animal. Once properly seated, Brianna looked over to thank him and was immediately met by the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She managed to choke out a “thank you” before riding away from the stables.

Those eyes were on her mind all throughout her ride. They were like sapphires, the ocean, the sky, and every other poetic image mixed together to create the most beautiful shade of blue in existence. The stablehand himself was rather handsome beneath the layer of dirt that seemed to cover virtually every inch of his body, with his unkempt chestnut hair, broad shoulders, and kind smile. Perhaps if he were to have a bath…

Brianna could hardly believe what she was thinking. She was the Queen. How could she even  _ consider _ having relations with a servant? If she were to invite another man into her bed, surely he would be another noble? A lord or a duke perhaps. Not a servant. What would the people think of her if they found out?

On the other hand, perhaps a servant like the stablehand would be better. He might be more likely to keep any clandestine meetings a secret out of fear for his life. And she was free to visit the stables whenever she wished, so she would not be questioned for going. 

He was waiting for her when she returned, ready to offer his hand to help her off of the horse. 

“Have you a name, boy?” Brianna asked when she was once again on the ground.

“Roger Taylor, your Majesty,” he answered, bowing politely.

Once Brianna and Melina had returned to the castle, the Queen led her maid to the one place where they could talk in private. After she was certain that they were alone, Brianna revealed that she had found a potential solution for the problem of the King’s heir. She told Melina about the handsome stableboy and his indescribable eyes.

“Roger, my Queen?” the maid asked. “Are you certain that you wish to… with… someone of  _ his position? _ ”

“You are the one who suggested that I invite another man into my bed. Why not the stablehand?”

“I suppose I had assumed that you would choose a man of higher rank, or perhaps one whose appearance was more akin to his Highness. Forgive me, but this boy looks nothing like the King.”

Brianna hadn’t thought about that. She had gotten so lost in his eyes, that the fact that he did not look like her husband had not crossed her mind. 

“D’you suppose that will matter?” the Queen asked.

“If the resulting child looks like Roger, it could raise suspicion. However, you have strong features. I think it more likely that the babe would look like you.”

“The King trusts that I would not be unfaithful. Unless the child looks exactly like the stablehand, I do not think he would suspect anything.”

“My Queen, I hope that for your sake, and for the sake of the child, that you are correct.”

“As do I.”

“And if you were to pick a member of the castle staff, Roger  _ would _ be a good choice,” Melina said. “In addition to being handsome, he really is very nice.”

“Is he?” Brianna smiled. “Oh, that’s so good to hear.”

“Oh yes, he has always been very kind to me. And the word around the servants’ quarters is that he’s  _ very good _ .” Melina winked at her mistress.

“Is that so?” the Queen smirked. “In that case, be sure that he has had a bath.”

“Yes, my Queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor John. All he wants is to be a good king and love his wife.
> 
> See you next time with chapter 4!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My Queen, are you alright?” Roger asked, genuine concern written on his face.
> 
> Brianna cleared her throat. “I am.” Her voice wavered as she spoke.
> 
> “If you do not wish to go through with this, of course, I understand.”
> 
> “No.” she shook her head. “That is not a choice for me to make.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> Sorry this update took so long. But it's done now, and there's only one more to go!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Brianna’s heart thundered in her chest as she approached the stables. Her feet moved of their own accord as they carried her through the palace grounds. Ever since she had made the decision to be unfaithful to her beloved husband, her nerves had consumed her waking hours. Even as she slept, horrific images filled her dreams. It was for the future of the kingdom, she knew that, and yet she dearly wished that there could be another way. 

“My Queen, are you entirely certain that you wish to do this?” Melina asked, noticing her mistress’s hesitance.

“No,” Brianna responded. “Alas, I know that I  _ must _ .”

The Queen’s entire body trembled as they passed the stables and turned toward the servants’ quarters. She had never ventured to this part of the palace grounds. If only she’d had a more virtuous reason for her visit. 

“And you are certain that no one will see?” Brianna asked.

“‘Tis midday, my Queen. There should be no one else here.”

Brianna took a deep breath and nodded. “And Roger knows why I wished to see him?”

“He does, my Queen,” Melina confirmed. “And may I say, he was quite  _ enthused _ about the prospect.”

“He may be as  _ enthused _ as he likes, as long as he tells no one of our meeting.”

“Of course, my Queen.”

After taking a last look around to make sure that there was truly nobody around, Melina opened the door to the building where the stablehand was waiting and ushered the Queen inside. 

“My Queen,” Roger greeted her. 

Brianna looked over at the man standing by what she presumed must be his bed, and her heart sank. The other day in the stables, his hair had been a rich chestnut, not entirely dissimilar in color to the King’s. But today, much of this dark hue had been washed away, leaving in its place, a pale gold. Did Melina know about this? She must have. Had this been her concern? Brianna and John were both dark of hair. A babe with golden hair may raise suspicion. 

The Queen wanted more than anything to turn back, to keep her wedding vows, to bear children for John and John alone. She wished that she could turn away and return to the palace. Alas, she stood before this man who, handsome as he was, looked nothing like the King. 

Hopefully, Melina would be correct, and the child would more closely resemble her. 

No matter her hesitations, she had come all this way for one reason. Attempting to conceive a child with Roger could be her last chance to remain by John’s side. If she did not try, she would be deemed infertile and sent back home to her father. And yet, if she were caught with another man, she would be executed. No matter what she did, every choice laid before her seemed incorrect. 

Her predicament had been keeping her awake in the night for more nights than she cared to keep track of. And now that she was here, with this other man, all she could think of was leaving.

“My Queen, are you alright?” Roger asked, genuine concern written on his face.

Brianna cleared her throat. “I am.” Her voice wavered as she spoke.

“If you do not wish to go through with this, of course, I understand.”

“No.” she shook her head. “That is not a choice for me to make.”

Roger merely nodded at her words. He knew that this was not a decision to be taken lightly, and truthfully, he was honored that the Queen had selected him.

Brianna remained frozen in place. She could not bring herself to begin undressing, and she knew that Roger would most likely wait for her before removing his own clothes. 

Slowly, she raised a trembling hand and began unlacing her dress. She swallowed a sob as the knot came undone.

“May I?” Roger reached for the laces.

“No,” the Queen said sharply, backing away from his hand.

Brianna had specifically chosen the garment when she had dressed that morning. The only ties were on the front, just below her navel, and at her wrists. These were both places she could easily reach on her own. 

The stablehand respectfully backed away, reaching instead for the ties on his breeches. He tried to look away while the Queen undressed, but he could not help noticing how tense she appeared. Roger had been with enough women in his life to know that this was not a good thing. If she could not relax, then there was a chance that he might hurt her.

Slowly but surely, the Queen unburdened herself, decidedly leaving her undershirt in place. He would be able to reach what he needed with her in this state, so removing everything seemed unnecessary. Perhaps she would be able to retain a portion of her modesty through this encounter.

Brianna hesitated before approaching Roger. It was as if touching him would be what made this real. As soon as her hand made contact with any part of his body, her sins would be permanent. 

She closed her eyes and reminded herself why she had come here. Images of the kingdom at war flashed through her mind. Her beloved husband, dead. With no heir to ascend to the throne, many Lords would make claims. The palace would be the epicenter of this madness as noblemen and soldiers alike slaughtered each other for the right to call himself King. It was a scene that she had seen many times in her dreams when she could bring herself to get some sleep.

And yet, she quite possibly held the key to preventing this. All that she had to do was conceive a child with the man who stood before her. In theory, it seemed so simple a solution. But now that she was here, she found herself frozen where she stood.

Roger gently took her hand, bridging the gap between them himself.

Brianna flinched at his touch but made no move to resist. She would need to touch more than his hand if she wished to become pregnant.

“My Queen, you must relax,” Roger advised. “If you do not, then what I do may hurt.”

Brianna nodded in understanding, trying to breathe evenly as the stablehand led her to his bed.  _ It is for the future of the kingdom. _ She repeated this phrase in her mind until she felt a calloused hand on her shoulder. 

“I could help you to relax, my Queen,” Roger said. “If you would wish it.”

“No,” Brianna shook her head. “I simply wish for this to be over with.”

“Please, I do not wish to hurt you.” His blue eyes held her gaze.

Oh, those eyes. The Queen felt words leave her as she remembered why she had chosen Roger to begin with. Those gentle blue eyes had fast become her weakness. In that moment, she felt as she had that day in the stables. And before she knew what she was doing, she found herself nodding in agreement.

“What will you do?” she asked.

“Nothing you do not wish me to,” he assured her. “May I touch you?”

“You may.”

“May I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

Roger leaned toward Brianna and pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek, causing her to smile. Encouraged, he moved his lips south and kissed her jaw, then her neck. If this had been any other woman, he would have sucked a bruise into the skin just below her jawbone, but he did not dare to leave a mark on the Queen.

Brianna could feel her body responding to his touch. His kisses ignited the fires of which she was now familiar. And she bit down on her bottom lip as his hands found her waist through her chemise.

Roger pulled the Queen closer to him as he kissed along her collarbone and down to her breasts. He did not dare to kiss her lips as she may perceive that as an insult to her marriage to the King.

She could feel the heat rising between her legs as Roger’s mouth continued its journey south, kissing her in places that John never had. Her entire body flinched as he placed an open-mouthed kiss on her stomach through the thin fabric of her undershirt. 

Roger slowly lifted the hem of the garment as he kissed her thighs. 

Brianna gasped softly as the cool air caressed her bare skin. 

Then Roger did something that Brianna had not expected. He brought his mouth to her wetness and ran his tongue through her folds.

“What are you doing!?” she yelped, moving away from his touch.

“Apologies, my Queen,” Roger said. “I was merely attempting to calm your nerves. I am truly sorry if I startled you.”

“I have never been kissed there before,” Brianna explained, shaken. “I was not expecting you to do that.”

“Would you prefer it if I did something different?”

Brianna sat up in the bed and thought about his question for a few moments. Although surprising, feeling his tongue down there had not been unpleasant. John had never touched her in that area with anything but his cock. Perhaps this stablehand knew some things that her husband did not.

“No,” she shook her head. “I would like to try this.”

After all, if having relations with the stablehand were to damn her to hell, why should she not fully experience him? Why should she not try a few of his little tricks? It was not as if it would be somehow worse for her immortal soul than her very presence here.

Roger nodded as she lay back down on his bed. He parted her legs once more and looked to her face for permission.

Brianna inhaled deeply and nodded once, cueing him to continue.

At her cue, Roger resumed his ministrations. He enclosed his lips around her little pink nub and gently sucked, earning a small whine from the Queen. Encouraged by her reaction, he sucked at the bundle of nerves a little harder, then gave it a few rough licks. 

While his mouth teased her pearl, he brought two fingers to her wetness and slowly inserted them. He could feel himself growing harder as his fingers slipped inside of her with no resistance. 

Brianna inhaled sharply as Roger’s fingers found her magic spot.

As soon as she gasped, Roger knew his fingers were in the correct place. He curled them against her front wall and increased the intensity of his mouth.

Before today, Brianna hadn’t known that pleasure like this could be possible. Each night that she lay with the King had been nearly identical to her wedding night. And while she greatly enjoyed what they did, she could not deny how skilled the stablehand was with only his mouth and fingers. 

With each passing second, the Queen could feel herself nearing her release. In the three years that had passed since she and John wed, she could not recall ever having come undone so quickly. 

Nor with such intensity. Brianna bit down on her hand as Roger’s ministrations forced her over the edge of the greatest high she had ever experienced. Even as her climax overtook her mind, she was still aware of the consequences if someone should hear her.

Roger removed his fingers as she came down and licked them clean.

Brianna looked on with disgust written on her face. Even though she had bathed recently, she could not imagine the taste would be pleasant.

“‘Tis sweeter than honey,” Roger said as if hearing her thoughts.

She was not certain if she believed him, but he appeared to enjoy it regardless. 

As the stablehand stood over her, Brianna remembered that they had not yet done what she had come here to do. She shivered from the anticipation.  _ If he had been that skillful with his fingers and tongue, what could he do with his cock? _ Any regret that she had felt earlier had disappeared and had been replaced with lust and curiosity.

“Are you ready, my Queen?” Roger asked. “You may yet say no.”

“ _ Please, _ ” she moaned. Throughout Brianna’s entire life, her voice had never been filled with such desperation before.

Roger smiled with pride at the neediness in her voice. It was not unheard of for him to reduce a scullery maid or a cook to a whimpering mess, but this was  _ the Queen. _ He could not help but be pleased with himself at her reactions to his touch. 

And yet, it did not matter how much she was enjoying herself. They were both here to do one thing, and one thing only. She had requested his services because the King was unable to give her a child. 

The thought of making the Queen swell with child only made him harder. He could envision it now: her slender body changing and softening to accommodate the baby.  _ His baby. _

Roger spread her legs and lined himself up with her entrance. He was in danger of finishing before they began if he did not take her immediately. Slowly and carefully, he inserted himself, savoring the noises the Queen made as he did so.

The stablehand was not quite as big as the King, but he filled Brianna’s depths perfectly. 

She was yet sensitive from her previous high, and she could not suppress the quiet whine that escaped her lips. Every sensation had been greatly intensified. And he had not begun moving!

Roger waited patiently for her permission, knowing that he could yet hurt her if she was not ready. The way that the Queen clenched around him made him dizzy, and he had to restrain himself from holding onto her with too much enthusiasm. If he left any marks on her body, they would likely both be executed. She had made that  _ abundantly _ clear when this meeting had been first proposed.

Once the sensation of having him fill her was no longer overwhelming, Brianna nodded, urging Roger to move.

Knowing that she was still sensitive, Roger pulled out as slowly as he dared before burying himself to the hilt. He focused on deep, powerful strokes as he began thrusting, watching her face for signs of discomfort the entire time. 

Brianna unconsciously shifted her hips against the bed, trying to find the magic spot that she discovered on her wedding night. 

Roger was also seeking this spot. He had found it with his fingers not long ago, now he merely needed to remember where it was located. 

He knew that he was in the correct place when he heard the Queen gasp once again. 

It was all that Brianna could do to stop herself from crying out as Roger drove into her with expert precision. With every stroke, he hit that spot deep within her that made her see stars. 

The stablehand knew that  _ he _ would bear the marks of their encounter by the way the Queen dug her fingernails into his back, but he felt it was worth it to see the look of pure ecstasy overtake her delicate features. And if she managed to draw blood, it would hardly be the first time that a woman had done so. How many tunics had he owned that had been stained with red following an evening with a milkmaid?

He could feel that she was nearing her second climax by the way her walls squeezed his member. He pressed his thumb against her pearl and increased his pace slightly.

Brianna’s eyes rolled back into her head as she came undone with a silent scream. Her entire body shook with pleasure as Roger guided her through the greatest high of her life. 

Roger smiled with pride as he neared his own release. 

The Queen was so preoccupied with the aftershocks of her climax, that she did not notice as Roger released his seed against the entrance to her womb. 

Roger gave a few gratuitous thrusts as they both came down, ensuring that the Queen took every last drop. He then pulled out, carefully, as he knew that she must be sensitive. 

The reality of what they had just done hit Brianna as they both lay there in the bed. She had not only violated her marriage vows, but she had  _ enjoyed doing so. _ Surely her actions today would be sufficient to damn her soul for all of eternity. But alas, what was done was done. She could not take it back. Her fate was in the lap of the Gods now. All that she could do was pray that they would be merciful. 

She made several such visits to the servants’ quarters throughout the next few months, as it was unlikely that only one would ensure fertilization; each visit taking place in the middle of the day while the rest of the staff were occupied. Each time she saw Roger, he would bring her to release a minimum of twice, occasionally adding a third. And each time she left, she was less certain that she had made the right choice.

But when the Queen awoke one morning, feeling absolutely terrible, it would seem that Melina’s theory had been correct. A visit to the palace physician confirmed it. The reason that she and the King had been childless was him. This entire time, she had been perfectly fertile, and now she was carrying the stablehand’s babe. 

“We must alert his highness immediately!” Melina said as she escorted her mistress through the castle.

“I believe that he is currently in a meeting with his council,” Brianna replied. “Perhaps you could get him for me?”

The handmaid nodded. Once the pair reached the Queen’s chambers, she turned around and headed for the council meeting.

Now that Brianna was alone, she had a moment to think. In a short while, Melina would return with John in tow. And upon his arrival, John would learn that she was expecting at last. He would likely be overjoyed at the news. And she would have to act as if the child were his. 

Brianna did the only thing that she could think to do. She sat down and grabbed a quill and some ink.

* * *

“I understand that Lady Tetzlaff is recently widowed,” Sir Peter stated before the council. “During her brief marriage, she had borne her husband three children, two of whom were boys.”

“Sir Peter, I care not if Lady Tetzlaff had borne her husband three  _ hundred _ children,” the King said, glaring at the knight. “I will  _ not _ release the Queen for another woman. And if you press the issue once more, I will see you stripped of your position. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Your Highness.” He quietly took his seat.

The door to the meeting room suddenly opened, attracting the attention of everyone inside. 

“My King,” Melina started. “The Queen has requested your presence immediately.”

“What for?” the King asked.

“Please, Your Highness, it is important. She has just come from the physician.”

His eyes widened in both surprise and concern. “The council is dismissed.”

Melina followed him back to his chambers where the Queen was waiting.

He threw open the door to find his wife sitting at the table, writing a letter.

Melina backed away from the room, giving the King and Queen some privacy.

“You wanted to see me?” he asked.

Brianna took a deep breath and smiled. “Yes.”

“To whom are you writing?” he noted the parchment before her.

“My father.” She stood and walked over to John. “I thought that he might want to share in our good news.”

“Good news?”

Brianna nodded. “Yes, John. Our good news.” She took his hands. “At long last, the Gods have seen fit to answer our prayers.”

The King’s breath hitched in his throat as she spoke. In the three years that they had been married, they had prayed for one thing, and one thing only. 

He glanced between her face and her stomach, almost not daring to believe that it could be true.

“Are you certain?” he whispered.

“Yes,” she smiled. “I am with child.”

John said nothing, instead taking her in his arms and kissing her. After all this time, he would, at last, be a father! He had truly hoped that Brianna had just needed more time to conceive a child, and now she had! Now all of the worries that she was infertile could be put to rest once and for all. Now his lack of an heir would no longer be discussed at every single council meeting. Now his Brianna was carrying his child! 

Brianna felt a tear roll down her cheek, and she did not know if it was hers or John’s. 

“I love you,” John murmured. 

“I love you too,” Brianna replied, her own eyes brimming with tears. 

Her heart broke as John dropped to his knees and pressed kiss after gentle kiss to her abdomen. She knew that he would be pleased by the news that she was expecting, but she had not anticipated such a grand reaction. He was so  _ happy _ to know that she would be having a baby.  _ His baby. _ The truth would destroy him.

She prayed that he would never find out her terrible secret. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Did Brianna do the right thing?
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated. Tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Until next time :)


End file.
